We're Gonna Tear Up The Town
by specsO-O
Summary: VampireKlaine. Thirty years after Blaine changed Kurt, and they've done so much. But Kurt isn't satisfied. And he never will be until he and his lover have shown the town that almost destroyed him the error of it's ways. Full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This first chapter is a Flashback/Backstory. **

**Ok, story warnings: Kurt and Blaine are vampires. Most of my vamp lore is from Buffy, but I altered it a bit. **

**Blood and violence, cause, hey, vampires. **

**Blaine being like a mob boss with fangs. (I didn't mean that in a cracky way...)**

**Murder, and tourture. (Not to Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Lauren, Brittiney, Artie, Santana, Mike, Tina, or Mercedes. That's not to say some not mentioned will definately die, I'm just keeping my options open.)**

**Oh, and sex. Do I really need to warn for that? *Darren Shrug* I don't know.**

The diary of Kurt Hummel... August 4, 2011

I remember everything about this day thirty years ago. I remember sitting in class, trying to focus, despite the assholes in the back of the class throwing shit at me. I remember scurrying through hallways like a scared little mouse, desperate to avoid the sports players who were in a mission to cause me as much pain as possible. I especially remember Daniel Karofsky, who started the trend of throwing frozen drinks at me. He was the ring-leader, Karofsky. I swear, he'd do anything to keep me from being happy.

But screw him, because I am. Happy, that is. Because on August 4, 1981, I met Blaine. Sweet, charming Blaine, who appeared while I was crying on my back pourch, after coming home late because the football team thought it would be ironic to lock me in a closet, only to find my lawn furniture nailed to my roof.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I looked up quickly, startled by the voice of a man I'd never met. I remember thinking he was absolutely stunning, and that I had never seen such a man, and what kind of impression was me crying going to make. (It turns out it doesn't matter, because he always says I'm beautiful when I cry, but of course I didn't know that at the time.) He looked about my age, perhaps a year or two older. His eyes were the thing that caught me though. They were so...open. Like he was taking in all of me, observing everything I was. And they weren't full of disgust, like so many seemed to be. They were considering, but with an underlying sense of...of almost playfulness.

Still, I decided that pouring my heart out to someone I had just met wouldn't be very polite.

"Nothing." I answered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I was, um, cooking, and onions were involved, and you know how it is..."

He smiled slightly, moving next to me, leaning down to look into my eyes. I noticed that his hazel eyes had traces of gold in them.

"Liar."

I gasped, not because he knew I was lying, I mean, that was painfully obvious, but because of the way he said it. All darkly amused, like it was ridiculous for me to even consider not telling him the truth. (Which it is, because he can always tell when I'm lying. That doesn't stop me from trying, though.) He continued talking when I said nothing.

"I've seen the way they treat you, the way they needlessly tear you down. I see how you're breaking." He touched his hand to my cheek, and wow, was that cold, and it should be weird, and I should be freaked out, but I wasn't and..."To be honest, that's why I'm here, to fix you. You're much to pretty to break."

Something stirred inside me when he said that. He meant it, I could tell.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked, breathless, in utter awe of the guy that was so close to me. He grinned, leaning his forhead against mine.

"I'm going to save you, but I want you to do something for me in return." He veered left, placing a few gentle kisses into my cheek.

"Anything," I swore, too focused on the fact that a gorgeous man had basically appeared and offered to solve all of my problems to even consider what it could possibly be.

"Come away with me." His lips traveled lower, pressing a few gentle kisses to my neck. "Be my prince."

Well, that left me with an obvious answer. It's not like I had anything going for me here, and as much as I loved my father, having a gay son in small-town Ohio was taking a serious toll on his health. And there was just something about this guy, I felt like refusing would be the stupidest action ever. This was like a scene out of a Disney movie, only sexier. Of course I said yes.

"I will."

The last thing I remember is the sensation of Blaine sinking his teeth into my neck.

**AN: Yay. I like it. Imma make Kurt all manipulative, I do believe. And Blaine will be all comanding. I have no idea how that's going to work, but I will damn well make it.**

**Anyway, thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, notes. This is still Kurt's POV. This is taking place on August 4, 2011. It's the start of the Glee kids' junior year. (Well, it should be their senior year, but I changed it. You can pretend Puck got them involved in some scheme that landed them in jail on the day they were supposed to take finals or something.)**

**Last chapter was a diary entry. This is starting right as Kurt finishes writing it.**

**IMPORTANT! Most of my vampire lore is from Buffy. (Though I alter it, because this is fanfiction and I can do whatever the hell I want.)**

**So, for those of you who haven't seen Buffy, here are some important points.**

**Things that kill vampires: **a stake to the heart, exposure to sunlight, and decapitation. (Although I suppose that would kill most anything.) Crosses and holy water burn their flesh.

**Awesome powers one has if they are a vampire: **Advanced speed and agility (Though they aren't Edward Cullen fast unless they are really old, because apparently the older a vampire is, the more powerful they are.), and hieghtened senses, such as smell and eyesight. (They can see perfectly in the dark when they vamp-out.)

**Other important notes/terms:**

**A slayer: **a girl who is chosen to fight vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. Their blood is powerful, and gives the vampire who drinks it strength. (I don't know why, that was never really explained.)

**Vamping out: **When a vampire is ready to feed, or gets super pissed, their face changes from human to demonic. (Basically, their teeth become jagged, and their eyes turn yellow, and their forehead scrunches up. Google Buffy. You'll find a picture.) (They can also just change their face for no reason at all, but they can't really control it if they are ready to feed or really mad.)

**Note: **Wiches are real. They are neither green, nor do they have wands and ride on brooms. They speak Latin alot.

**Note: **Magic is real. It varies in forms, but it can be totally evil. And pretty much anyone can figure out how to do it, though you have to be really powerful to pull off ceartain spells.

**Note: **There are a bunch of demons running about. They range from fabulous green kareoke-singing seers, to huge, hulking, 'destroy the world with my fists' types.

**...That's probly it. If you get confused, you can ask me. I'll answer. (That was ridiculously long. I felt it important though.)**

**Warnings for this chapter: Implied sex and dark themes. I think that's it.**

**So, onward with the story we go. *Triumphant music***

"Kurt, darling?"

I looked up from my diary, a smile spreading across my face as I watched my boyfriend of thirty years walk over to me. He sat down on our bed, smirking and holding his arms open.

"Come here, sweetie."

I obeyed immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss. He grinned, biting his lip excitedly. I raised an eyebrow curiously. What was he planning? And was it good or not? Blaine's plans always either end up in total triumph or complete disaster. The guy has no medium. Once, he had it in his head that a road trip with six other vampires (five of which were turned before the 1900s, and insist on spending their undead lives as though they were still in that time period) would be _fun_.

It ended with Blaine pouring holy water all over Thad because he got drunk and felt me up. (Which was gross, although slightly funny. The guy needs to realize that 'you, sir, are really hot' doesn't work if you say it after coming up and groping a guy's crotch.)

"I got you a present," he announced, obviously thrilled with whatever it was he had done. "For our anniversary."

Well, that didn't seem too dangerous. I can't remember a single anniversary that wasn't amazing. A few years back, I was weak in the aftermath of this huge coven battle (Blaine was soooo pissed, when he saw the huge gash I had on my chest, he staked like, seven of his oldest aquaintences out of pure rage.) and Blaine went out and got me a slayer, and chained her in the basement with a bunch of decorative ribbons. He even coordinated the ribbons with the outfit I was wearing that day, so I wouldn't clash with the background in the pictures. He's just thoughtful like that.

So really, how can I deny him whatever it is? I put on my best excited face. (I've come to perfect it over the years. One day, Blaine will learn that I will never be interested in the world of sports.)

"What is it?" I asked, sounding alot more like an excited child than I had intended.

He laughed, standing, and nearly raced out the door, with me still in his arms. I muttered that I could walk perfectly fine on my own, but he ignored me, jumping over the stair banister rather than walking down the steps like a normal person. (I used to yell when he did that, but I suppose I've gotten used to it.) He finally put me down at the dining room table, and pulled out my chair for me. He snapped his fingers, and one of his lackeys (I have no clue what the guy's name was) hurried in with a small box, which Blaine placed carefully before me.

"Kurt, you know that I love you," he began, "and I know that you love me. But, for an honestly ridiculous reason, several people seem to think that this is impossible." He snapped again, and Sam and Finn entered, each dragging two rather smart-looking humans, arms bound and mouth taped shut. Blaine continued. "These gentlemen were overheard arguing that our love is invalid. I really think it's best that you hear this for yourself." He motioned to Finn, who quickly ripped off the tape covering one of his hostages' mouth.

Blaine adressed the man.

"Your name, sir?"

"Wallace Chang." He gasped, trying not to scream from the tape being ripped off. (It must have been painful, if the large red rectangle covering his mouth was anything to go by.)

"I see. And would you, Wallace Chang, kindly explain to my darling Kurt as to why you think I can't love him, and he can't love me?"

Great. I really wasn't in the mood to hear some stuffy Asian talk about how Blaine and I are gay abominations. I kept quiet though, since this seemed so important to Blaine.

The man's eyes steeled, and I could just tell he was going to be one of those uber-homophobes that firmly believed in what he was saying.

"We're waiting." Blaine sing-songed, though I doubted his expression was anything but playful. (I couldn't really tell, as he has been standing behing my chair ever since I sat down.)

Finn shoved the guy, who stumbled quite a bit trying to remain upright, much to everyone's amusement. (Well, to every vampire's amusement. The humans were decidedly uncheerful.)

The man finally decided to speak.

"You two cannot love each other. You can't love anyone; you're vampires. You have no idea what love is."

Well. That was unexpected. Also, it was really absurd. I knew plenty of vampires in love. Me and Blaine, those two lesbians he used as assasins, Sam and..., well, _he_ had loved _her_, anyway.

"I asked you to open the box Kurt."

Shit, had Blaine been talking? Ah, well. It couldn't have been that important, probly a speech on the merits of our love or something.

"Are you alright, love?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, dude, you don't look so good."

I glared at Finn, who held up his arms in defense, which allowed his other hostage to try and run. Luckily, Sam tripped him, muttering something about how all tall brunettes are worthless. Which of course led to Finn arguing that atleast he had enough sense to know that lemon juiced hair would look stupid, and then Sam retaliated with something about thinking he could get another vampire pregnant...

I could practically feel Blaine's patience lessening.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, and they realized that shutting up was a good idea. "I'm going to open the box now, okay? Everyone just needs to shut it."

I carefully lifted the top of the small box, and gasped at what I saw inside. It was a human heart, perfectly removed from its body. It smelt really fresh, and, _oh my Madge..._

"It's still beating."

Blaine moved in front of me, smiling softly.

"It's a metaphor."

Of course it is.

"For us. Because even though we're technically dead," he took my hand, placing it over the box, close enough that I could feel it pulsating. "What we have, is real. It courses through us, and it gets stronger each minute. Our love is most definately alive."

"That's so romantic," I sighed, completely captured by his voice.

He grinned.

"I thought you'd think so." He kissed my cheek sweetly. "I'm going to have it enchanted, so that it keeps beating forever."

I smirked.

"That's good. It would be a bit depressing if our metaphoric love died."

He chuckled, offering his hand to me. I took it, of course. We strode to the hostages together.

"So," I said cheerfully, "any of you boys practiced in the magics?"

None of them said anything, although I suppose that might be because three of them still had their mouths covered with tape. I looked at them closely. The one without tape, Wallace, had his lips drawn together tightly. I can smell the herbs common in whichcraft on him. I looked over the other three, two men and a teenager, and...no way. Oh, this is perfect. I smiled coldly at Wallace.

"You are. I can smell it on you."

He didn't react at all. How very quaint.

"It's alright. There's no way I'd trust you with my heart." I turned to the teen. "Your son, however..."

Ah. There was the reaction. The man's eyes widened, as did his son's. They have the same eyes. Blaine motioned for Sam to remove his tape. Sam did, and pushed the boy forward.

"What's your name, little Chang?"

"Wesley."

"No way."

That was Sam.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wallace and Wesley Chang?" They both gave a stiff nod. "Cute."

I looked at Blaine, begging him with my eyes. He smiled, and motioned for me to go ahead. I smiled, and quickly kissed him, before returning my attention to the humans.

"You," I pointed at Wesley, "will enchant the heart over there so that it beats forever. Or I," I pointed to myself, "will kill him." I pointed to his father, smirking. "Understand?"

The boy nodded.

"Great. Thank you, Wesley. Be sure to tell Sam here if you need anything."

Sam stepped forward, giving Wesley an awkward pat on the shoulder. The teen pulled away, and went over to the heart. He sighed, looking me straight in the eyes.

"If I do this for you, will you let him live?"

I cocked my head slightly.

"Maybe. It's worth a shot, don't you think?"

The boy drew a shaky breath.

"I need a spell book."

I smiled triumphantly.

"Of course, Wesley."

Sam rushed out of the room, I assume to get the book. I turned back towards the where the other prisioners were, just in time to see Finn hustling the two who still had tape on their mouths towards the stairs. I turned to Blaine.

"Where's he taking them?"

He smiled, reaching out to cup my cheek.

"Our room. I figured we could show them how in love," He smirked, kissing my left cheek, before sliding his nose along my jaw and down my neck, "we truely are."

I shivered as I felt his lips brush against his mark.

Usually the little fang holes made when a human is turned into a vampire fade after a few months, but Blaine has always been adament about keeping them visible. It's just one of his things. He likes to make it known that I'm his, and nobody else's. (For weeks after the roadtrip, he was completely obsessed with pda whenever Thad was around.) He kissed the mark, before pulling away slowly.

"Go ahead to our room. I must have a word with Finn about interupting my grand romantic gestures."

I rolled my eyes, but kissed him anyway.

"Fine. Try not to cause any serious damage, he's the only one who can reach the top shelf in the library."

He scoffed.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he's an idiot."

"Blaine..." I said in a warning tone. "I need my romance novels."

"No you don't. You have me." He reached over to give my ass a sharp smack. "Now go upstairs and wait for me."

I huffed in fake annoyance, but went anyway, being sure to stomp my feet a bit. (Not in a childish way, just enough to get the point across.) I heard him give a low growl.

"You better enjoy walking while you still can, Kurt. I can promise you that you won't be leaving our room for several hours, at least."

I shivered.

I hope Finn says something stupid so Blaine will get fed up and do whatever he's going to do quickly.

**AN: I...am slightly embarrased at how emotionally attatched to this story I have become. It's my favorite that I've written/am writing.**

**Anyway, as you can see, Finn and Sam are vampires. So are Thad, David, and the rest of the Warblers (minus Wes).**

**So, Blaine is all leader-y, and is extremely possessive of Kurt. And Kurt is all submissive to Blaine, but is completely capable of taking over and controlling others. This dynamic intrests me. Imma explore it more.**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Poor Thad...**

**Also, I fixed the titled! Thank you to coconutjelly596 for pointing out my grammar fail. (It's actually from Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry. Which isn't a relevant song at all, but the line is...)**

**Oh! And in my world, vampires can see their reflection. Kurt would stake himself if he couldn't.**

"Hey Blaine I finished with the OH MY GOD!"

I froze and looked to the door, annoyed to see Thad standing there, shock evident on his face. Maybe it was the two guys chained to the wall with their intestines hanging out. No, Thad had seen Blaine tourture people, he did it publically all the time.

It must have to do with the fact that I was currently straddling Blaine with his dick burried up my ass. Did we even close the door? Yes, he had slammed me up against it...so this was totally Thad's fault. He should have knocked.

"Hi Thad," I waved, because there was no need to be rude, even if he was barging in on my Blaine-time.

Apparently Blaine didn't feel the same way, because he thrust up harshly before Thad could answer.

"Keep. Moving," he ground out.

If I could blush, I totally would right now. I mean, it's not that I have a problem with exhibition, but it's _Thad_. The guy likes me sexually. It's weird.

"Now, Kurt." He smacked my ass with his riding crop, and I hissed at the interesting pleasure-pain I felt. (We may have been playing on the whole "riding" thing. Don't judge.)

"Ku-rt." I looked down at him. "I'm losing my patience."

Well, it's not like I could ignore him. He's my_ boyfriend_.

So I started moving again.

"That's my boy." He smacked my ass again. "Is Thad still here?" (There was a stack of pillows between his face and the door.)

I looked back to the door, and glared at Thad, who was, of course, still there. He looked kinda like how children look when they watch Blaine and I kill their parents. (We don't kill children. Blaine says it's because they don't have enough blood to be satisfying, but it's really just that he has a soft-spot for them.)

"He is," I confirmed. "It's making me uncomfortable."

He growled, and yanked me off of him. Before I could protest the loss, he had slammed me down on my back on the matress, and was ramming into me.

"Come here, Thad." Blaine called.

Thad gulped audibly, before walking over to stand about a foot from the bed.

"Watch his face Thad." Blaine was speaking in a surprisingly calm voice, considering he was fucking pounding me. "You see how he gasps every time I thrust? Cute, isn't it, he doesn't even have to breath."

Thad whimpered, and nodded. Blaine smirked, and stilled his movements.

Woah, what? He can't just quit on me, it's not fair!

"Blaine," I whined. "Please..."

"Shush, baby. I've got you." He pushed my bangs away from my forehead gently, and I leaned into the touch. He grinned over at Thad. "You see how sweet he is with me? He can be such a cold-hearted bitch to victims, the help...you." He looked down at me adoringly, and kissed my forehead. "But he's my little angel, and he's never been anything but a sweetheart when we're together." He glanced back at Thad. "You should feel honored, to see him like this. Not many do."

I whimpered Blaine's name again, pleading to whatever the hell was out there that he'd just move again. He chuckled deeply.

"Alright, alright. Let's finish you off, okay sweetie?"

I shivered, nodding my head frantically.

"Thank you."

I have no idea why I said that...I bet it sounded stupid.

It didn't matter though, because he started fucking me again, and that's much more important. Oh, I was about to come...just a few more thrusts, Blaine, come on...

He stopped.

"No! Blaine, you can't...please don't do this to me."

He shushed me again, kissing my jaw sweetly.

"It's ok, baby. I'm going to let you come, I promise. I just need you to do one thing for me first, okay?"

"Anything," I swore. (Short of letting Thad join in, of course. He's nice and all, but no way.)

He turned a bit to look at Thad, and his expression must have been pretty terrifying, because Thad looked scared shitless.

"I need you to tell me how much you love me." Blaine smirked, glancing back down at me for a moment. "Tell me how I'm the only one who ever gets to do this to you."

I whimpered. Did he not realize how insanely hard it would be for me to speak coherently? But I had to try...

"I'm yours Blaine. You saved me from my miserable life, you were my first everything. You hold me, and you kiss me, and you do...this." I looked at him helplessly. "You do this to me, and you're the only one I ever want ever, and, and please Blaine, I love you so much..."

I was crying now, partly because I was desperate, and partly because that was really how I felt about him. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me roughly. He pulled back and smirked at Thad.

"That's my boy," he drawled, before re-starting his movements. I watched his eyes as they changed from lust blown and hazel to a bright gold. He grinned, and I licked my lips when I saw his usually-perfect teeth sharp and pointed.

"Bite me," I whispered. "Make me yours."

"Yes," he growled, sinking his teeth in at that familiar spot on my neck. I came almost instantly, and it was really amazing. I blacked out and everything.

When I came to, Blaine was already out of me, and had me cuddled up to his chest.

"Welcome back."

His tone was kind and ammused, so I assume Thad had left.

"Where's Thad?"

He smirked.

"He left. Crying."

I laughed softly. Blaine sounded so proud of himself.

"I think I may have finally gotten it through to him that you're mine, and it's going to stay that way."

I sighed, snuggling closer.

"What did he come up here for anyway?" I asked. "Surely he didn't _want_ to see you fuck my brains out..."

"That, my sweet," he said, "is classified information."

I pouted, and looked up to make sure he saw it.

"But Blaine, surely you can trust me?"

He laughed, and landed a soft smack on my ass, causing me to yelp in surprised. That only made him laugh harder.

"You're mean." I accused, purposely sounding whiny.

"And you're a nosy little brat." He kissed me softly. "I love you anyway, though."

"I love you too," I grumbled, settling back against him. "But I still think you should tell me."

"It's a surprise. You'll find out tonight."

"Fine," I sighed. There was no use arguing. If he wanted to keep this a secret, there was no way I'd be able to change his mind.

"That's better." He stroked my hair gently. "I know you'll love it."

I sighed. I'd love anything he did for me, if I was honest.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. He got restless pretty soon though; He always does. We never cuddle long, other then when we sleep. He detatched himself out from under me, much to my displeasure.

"No...don't go."

He sighed, giving my refreshed mark a quick kiss.

"I have to, there are several things I need to take care of."

"You're supposed to take care of me," I whined. "You always leave me after sex. We never just bask in the aftermath."

He sent me a disaproving look, but I didn't care. I flopped down on the bed, and turned away from him.

"Fine. Just leave."

He immediately pulled me back, and wrapped his arms around me. I still wouldn't look at him though.

"Look, baby, I know I've been busy lately, but it's all been for you, okay. I've been planning this for a while. Why do you think I didn't just get rid of Thad, with his obvious crush on you? Why do you think I put up with Finn? It's all part of the plan." I finally turned to look at him, and he gave me a kiss. "Now, I've got to go, but I promise it'll be worth it. Ok?"

I nodded, although I tried to snuggle in closer.

"Hey, listen to me." He was speaking into my ear softly. "I want you to clean up and get some rest, alright? That way I can dirty you up and tire you out all over again tonight, after your surprise. You'll like that, won't you sweetheart?"

I didn't respond, but wiggled a bit against him. Maybe if I could just get him to lie with me a bit more, he'd change his mind...

"I swear I'll hold you as long as you want afterwards."

I finally looked at him.

"Promise?" I asked, being sure to stick out my lower lip.

"Promise." He grinned. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

"No." I smirked at him. "You can have one when you come back."

He frowned, and leaned in to bite harshly at my mark. (He had his human face on though, so he didn't break the skin.) I yelped and pushed him away anyhow.

"You bit me!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I'm a vampire, remember?"

I stuck out my toungue, but smiled in spite of myself.

He smiled back, and quickly pulled on his clothes. I watched as he fixed his hair in the mirror, making sure it didn't look as though we'd just spent an hour screwing. He threw one of his shirts out of the closet to me on his way out.

"Put that on. I'll have to send someone up to dispose of," He gestured to the remains of the two men we'd spent a good two half-hour playing with, "all this." He smirked at me. "And I'm the only one who gets to see you without clothes on."

"That's not true. Thad saw."

He glared at me, and I tried to look as innocent as possible. He shook his head.

"You really are a brat, you know that?"

"I know," I replied haughtily. "You told me. You love me anyway though."

"Just put it on, Kurt."

And with that, he was gone. I sighed, pulling on the shirt. It was a dress shirt, so it covered my ass, though not by much. I bet Blaine just wanted me in his clothes...

I smirked, thinking about what I should do when he came back. I'd be posed seductively, but it wouldn't look like I was posing. He'd totally call me out on trying to seduce him, but I'd pretend to be innocent, and he'd of course see through it, and then he'd have to punish me for lying to him, which I'd of course take gladly, and then...

"Hey Kurt?"

I turned to see Sam and Finn in the doorway. The later's face was swelling quite a bit, and his clothes had dried blood on them.

"Wes finished that spell," Sam alerted me. "So you're metaphoric love can live on forever."

"Don't mock him," I warned. "It was very sweet."

Sam shrugged.

"I guess. Anyway, he wanted us to clean up the remains of your fun. Does that include your sheets?"

I chucked a pillow at him.

"Don't be an ass."

He ducked out of the way, and it hit Finn square in the face.

"_Ahhh_. What the hell, that really hurt!"

Sam laughed, and I cocked my head to the side.

"What happened to your face?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could manage.

He just glared at me.

"You bitchy boyfriend beat the crap out of me, that's what! Sam was talking too, but he didn't hurt him!"

I shrugged.

"Sam's my favorite. He probally would have taken it out on you even if he had started it."

"Thanks man," said Sam.

"No problem."

Finn just stared open-mouthed.

"I hate both of you."

**AN: I just love Sam. It's my personal head-cannon that he's Kurt's dude bff, and Mike is Blaine's. (Cause Darren's half-Asian, and we know how tight the Asian community is, and Mike must feel lost without Matt.)**

**Anyway, next chapter will lead into them going to McKinley. So that'll be fun.**

**(I'm sorry I beat up Finn, I'm mostly taking out my frustration from the whole Quinn-Rachel thing. He's not being fair to either of them, and it pisses me off. Is it just me, or was he really realistic and loveable in the first season, but a total duche in the second season? I blame Mr. Shue for extreme-favoring him.)**

**So, yes. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is sooo short, it's literally 795 words. It's a filler, and the next chapter will be the first day they're at McKinley. **

**Warning: This isn't my best work. Really, it's not. It isn't embarassingly God-awful, but I didn't know what to write, and I was tired of holding of the story off for this one damn scene. So I give you this. Hopefully I shall have the next chapter up soon.**

**Important note: The Gem of Amara is a ring that makes a vampire invinsible. They can't be staked or decapitated, and sunlight doesn't effect them. There's technically supposed to be only one in the world, and supposedly this really grumpy and brooding vampire named Angel destroyed it. Yeah, we're going to ignore that part.**

I awoke to Blaine's teeth at my neck. I threaded my hand through his hair, and was met with his bright eyes when I looked down.

"Hello, my love," he purred. "Ready for your present?"

I smiled, stroking his hair softly.

"Can it be an orgasm?" I asked, trying to keep my voice serious. He smirked, pressing light kisses up my neck as his lips traveled to my ear.

"It's not, but maybe, if you're a good boy, I could give you one. As a bonus, of sorts."

I gave a short laugh, and allowed him to pull me up.

"Oh Blaine, we both know I'm terrible at behaving."

His eyes darkened. I leaned in close, smirking against his lips.

"So, where do you want me?"

"Anywhere's fine," he mumbled against my lips. I laughed, and that brought him back to his senses. "Oh, you meant for your gift," he smirked. "The conference room."

I grinned, and hopped up to grab the outfit I had laid out. (Black, in case of potential bloodstains. You can never be too careful when it comes to Blaine's plans..)

After dressing (which only took five minutes, thank you) Blaine grabbed my hand, and seemed determined to drag me to the conference room. (It's where he holds 'bussiness' meetings, which basically amounts to alot of people dying in there.)

"Blaine! Slow down, we still have four hours until tomorrow comes!"

"Yes," he responded, "but I would like it very much if we spent three of those in bed together."

I laughed, and allowed him to open the door for me. We walked in, and all conversation ceased. I took in the sight of my high school yearbook laying on the table, with a stack of manilla envelopes beside it. I turned to Blaine wide-eyed.

"What's this?"

He smiled, and moved to open the yearbook. He pointed to the picture of my sixteen year old self, which, admitably, looked basically like I did now. My face was slimmer then it used to be, and I styled my hair differently, but as a vampire, I hadn't aged past the young seventeen I had been when Blaine turned me.

"This boy," he said, "was tormented throughout his entire schooling career. He was broken when I found him." Blaine smiled at me softly. "But he's not anymore. Kurt, you're so strong now, you can take on anyone, especially some ingnorant high schoolers."

That was sweet of him to say, really. But I would like to know what the point was.

"So..."

Blaine sighed.

"So, we're going back to you're old high school! You, me, Sam and Finn. I bought a house on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio, and the four of us are going to live there, and enter McKinley as juniors, and you can have the high school experience you've alway wanted!"

I must look shocked. I simply have to, because there are no words to describe how completely shocked I am. What the hell is he thinking? Where could he possibly get this idea from? I mean, he's thought up some crazy stuff before, like the time he wanted us to build a rocket-ship and be the first vampires to leave the Earth's atmosphere, but nothing like this. This is insanity.

"...and I've had Thad create us files and create background stories, and David found a way to replicate The Gem of Amara, so there's one for each of us, and...Kurt? Oh, sweetie, don't you like it?"

I smiled. It really would be nice to show Lima, Ohio exsactly what I thought of it and McKinley High.

"Of course I do, it's just so...unexpected-"

He shushed me, smiling knowingly.

"I know, but just think. You'll be the best at everything, now that you're a vampire. You'll get the best grades, be a star athlete, sing lead in the glee club, and have the trophy boyfriend by your side the entire time. I'll hold your hand in the hall, and walk you to class, and kiss you randomly by your locker, just like you wrote about back when you were actually in high school." He grinned, obviously thrilled at the chance to rub our relationship into other people's faces.

I decided to ignore the fact that he had just admitted to reading my teenage angst ridden human diary (I had already suspected he had anyway) and launched myself into his arms. I had more important things to think about right now.

Like what I would wear for the first day of school.

**AN: I'm sorry, I lied, that really was God-awful. Let's pretend this story is like gLee, and call this my Blame It On The Alcohol. So bad, yet not quite bad enough to not continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is the first part of their first day. I like it, so I hope you guys will too.**

So, this was present-day McKinley. To be honest, it looks an awful lot like it did back in the 80s. So, not appealing. There was even the group of large, letterman-jacket wearing football players standing in the parking lot and trying to look menacing. (They were the exsact same lettermans jackets they had thirty years ago. Seriously, a bit of an update couldn't hurt.) I smiled bitterly, remembering how I used to be scared of them, back when I was an actual teenager. Back when I hadn't spent over thirty years tourturing and murdering anyone who tried to mess with me. Before Blaine. Yeah, not this time. I can't wait to punch someone in the face.

"Ready?"

I smiled at Blaine, who was trying to look over his notes on McKinley High. (Yes, he took notes. From their website. He printed a map and everything.)

"You have no idea how ready I am."

He smirked, grabbing our bags and emerging from our car confidently. (Our new car. He wanted a convertible now that we could be in the sun, with our Gems of Amara rings and all. He had Sam and Finn bring the BMW, in case it rained. Because no, he didn't get one that covers.)

We hadn't even gotten to the front entrence before we were confronted. A muscular guy with a mohawk stepped in front of us, his face showing obvious disbelief as he looked us over.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

I sighed. Of course he goes for the clothes. I had dressed a bit dramatically, because first days were for statements. And my skin tight jeans, form-fitting grey dess shirt with black vest, Doc Martens, and dragon necklace? Definately statement-makers. Still, it was more then I expected for him to not openly state his no-doubtebly present suspicions about my sexuality.

Of course Finn and Sam chose that moment to show up.

"Oh, Kurt? He's wearing Armani today, because it's Monday. Kurt always wears Armani on Monday," Finn said with complete innocence.

Sam stomped on his foot.

"OW!" Finn looked at him in utter confusion. "Did he change it to Tuesday?"

"He was making fun of Kurt, you idiot," Sam whispered harshly. And not really very quietly. Finn made a face of comprehension, before focusing the mohawked boy with a glare.

"Watch it, that's my little brother you're messing with." Finn patted me on the shoulder, giving me what I assume was ment to be an assuring nod. Stupid David, he made Blaine and Sam cousins, while I got stuck being Finn's step-brother. And I was the youngest. Which isn't even true, because Finn and Sam were both turned after me. I sighed, Finn looked really proud of himself though, and as much of an evil bitch as I am, I didn't really have a reason to flip out on him. He was trying, and atleast he remembered his part. That's honestly all I could expect from him.

"Yes, thank you, Finn. I feel very safe." He grinned, before remembering himself and going back to eyeing the boy intemidatingly. I turned to Blaine, who seemed to have the same idea, although he looked a hell of a lot scarier then Finn did. I kissed his cheek, ignoring the shocked sound the guy made. "Can we go in now? We have to get our scheduals from the front office."

"Right," Blaine agreed, taking my hand. He turned to Sam and Finn. "Come on guys."

They each shot a last look of warning at the boy, before fallowing Blaine and me into the building.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm expected to assume that it's just a crazy coincidence that I have at least one of you in each of my classes?" I turned to pout at Blaine. "Don't you trust me?"<p>

He sighed.

"Sweetheart, you know I do. It's just an extra precaution, that's all."

He was using his placating voice. I have a serious love/hate relationship with his placating voice. While it's a relief to know that he can calm me down if I get pissed off and am about to cause serious damage to something or someone needed, I don't like it when he uses it to try to get me to go along with whatever he wants.

Because then I will.

"Fine," I allowed, leaning in to his touch when he cupped my cheek. His answering smile was brilliant. (It always is when I'm doing what he wants.) Sam and Finn snickered in the background, put I put my hand on top of Blaine's to keep him from doing anything that would draw us negative attention. It is absolutally vital that the four of us put up a united front. In order to have a perfect high school career, I must have the perfect posse. In order to have the perfect posse, I must recruit popular students. Nobody wants to join a clique where the people punch each other in the face.

Besides, I can deal with them in a moment, they both have French with me for first period. (Blaine was taking Italian, since he already spoke it and all.)

Blaine kissed me, taking care to pull on my lower lip gently before releasing me.

"I'll see you next period. We have history together, I'll walk you there?" I smiled sweetly.

"Sounds perfect."

He nodded in approval, smiling, and gave me another quick kiss before running off. I turned to Finn and Sam, who were both looking at me in amusement. I narrowed my eyes.

"Listen up. Blaine may be under the impression that I can't take care of myself, I assume it has something to do with his idea that I'm just a submissive little angel." Sam looked about ready to say something, but I raised an eyebrow, effectively stopping him. "However, you two are both fully aware of what I'm capable of." Finn gulped nervously. I lowered my tone. "I trust you'll both do your best to keep up and do as I say." They nodded. I smiled in an overly-cheerful way. "Fantastic."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, these four boys are new to McKinley. Let's spend class avoiding learning about the Cold War in favor of asking them personal questions."<p>

I smirked. I really like this Holly Holiday character. Even though she shares her name with this sweetheart of a drag queen I met at one of the few gay clubs I'd convinced Blaine to let me drag him to. (He doesn't like gay clubs. He likes regular clubs, where most of the men aren't liable to hit on me.)

"Alright boys, introduce yourselves!"

Blaine stepped forward confidently.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, aged seventeen. This is my cousin Sam Evans, my boyfriend Kurt Hummel, and Kurt's stepbrother Finn Hudson. They are all seventeen as well."

I sighed. So formal...

Ms. Holiday clapped her hands.

"Awesome, we've got some homosexuals in the house!" She grinned at the class. "So, raise your hand, and Blaine here can call on whoever." She smiled at Blaine. "You seem like a go-getter."

Sam and Finn both giggled inmaturely, which caused me to glare at them. They both stopped imediately. This apparently didn't go unoticed by the class, as the first question we got was 'so ladylucious there has the rest of you by the balls, huh?'

It came from a Latino girl that I took an imediate liking to. She seemed like an honest bitch. We would get along. Finn took it upon himself to answer.

"Well, Blaine's sort of our leader, and Kurt has _him_ by the balls, so I guess he has me and Sam by the balls in default."

I could tell Sam was fighting to keep himself from face-palming. I liked the answer though.

"He does not have me by the balls."

I raised an eyebrow, because really? I totally do.

"You're totally wrapped around his finger. His exceptionally manicured finger."

"You really like my manicure? Blaine thought I should have gone to, and I quote, 'certified Vietnamese', but I thought I did just fine on my own."

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, you did a fantastic job. Sam, drop the subject. You," he pointed to one of boys in lettermans jackets. "Next question please."

The guy smirked. Oh hell...

"So, who pounds who?"

Oh, did he think we'd deem that too offensive to answer?

"Blaine tops," I said simply. The guy looked annoyed that he hadn't phased me. Good.

Blaine called on an Asian girl sitting quietly next to her stereotypically Asian boyfriend.

"So, um, are you all gay?"

Blaine chuckled softly.

"Not at all, I'm pretty sure Sam's straight. I _know_ Finn is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed.

"It means that, you, Finn, dress like a trucker."

"No I don't!

"You're wearing a flannel shirt and a puffer vest. It's your own fault for not letting me pick out your outfits."

"I don't want to get stuck in bejeweled riding pants! We don't even have horses!"

"That doesn't mean he can't go for a ride..."

"SAM! Quit with the innuendo!

"It's hilarious."

"It is kind of funny."

Everyone turned to Ms. Holiday. She shrugged.

"It was."

And that's how period went. One guy was stupid enough to make lewd comments about me, which led to Sam and Finn having to tackle Blaine to the ground.

But other then that, it went well.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Sam to third period when it happened. A few jocks walked by and threw their damn slushies in my face. AND ON MY CLOTHES. I would kick their asses right now if I wasn't so busy trying to see.<p>

Luckily, Sam was able to handle the situation.

"Hey!" He glared at the jocks as they turned around. "Did you just throw your drinks on my friend here?"

One of the guys smirked.

"Yeah, we did. What are you going to do about it."

Sam smiled coldly.

"I'm going to pray for you. Because that's the only thing you'll have going for you when Blaine hears about this."

I straightened myself up, finally suceeding in ridding my eyes of the damn corn syrup. I smirked at Sam aprovingly. As annoyingly immature as he could be, he had one of the most amazing darkness within him. I don't think I enjoy watching anyone's dark side in action more then Sam, with the exception of Blaine.

We watched the jocks laugh and continue on their way. Sam glanced at me.

"You're okay, right? Oh shit, Blaine's going to kill me if you aren't okay."

I smiled slightly.

"I assure you, I'm fine. I'll be even better when I watch Blaine do whatever he'll do. I bet he'll let me cut off their genitiles if I ask."

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, probally. He totally loves you, Kurt."

I sighed.

"I know."

**AN: So, next chapter should have the glee club, and jock confrontation with vicious!protective!Blaine and a side of manipulative!sexkitten!Kurt. Fun times, fun times.**

**Anyway, comments and suggestions are welcome, as always. (I really like you guys, you have interesting things to say.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, my wonderful readers! I am in a frickin awesome mood. After having several horrifying displays of homophobia aimed at me, my wonderful cousin made rainbow cupcakes and we had a glee/Angel marathon in which we sang along to both New Directions and the demons in Lorne's bar. The one that sings 'I'm So Excited' makes my heart just explode with overwhelming joy.**

**oh gosh...but yes this is the next chapter. I don't write the lyrics for songs in fics, because you're technically not supposed to, and I've seen reviews where people are all "I simply must report you for breaking the sacred rules of fanfiction dot net." I do not want to have this removed, as I am far too lazy to retype it all.**

**OH! and this has the glee club, but I added *subplot* and it ran away with me. So sex kitten Kurt will have to wait a chapter. I promise to make him wear a sexy outfit/costume or something. You can suggest what you want. **

"Spanish, room 104," Finn read aloud, standing outside the Spanish room awkwardly. "So, I guess this is the place."

Blaine nodded, taking my hand and leading the way in, with Finn and Sam close behind us. The teacher, who was lecturing about how wearing a sombrero and fake mustache was not an appropriate way to present a project on Spanish culture, turned to look at us, confusion evident on his face.

"Um, can I help you?"

Blaine smiled politely, offering a hand.

"Hello Mr. Shuster. My name is Blaine Anderson, and this is Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, and Finn Hudson. We would like to join McKinley's glee club, and Ms. Holiday said you were the man in charge."

Mr. Schuester's eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face.

"Are you boys serious? We're exsactly four members short! This is fantastic..."

Blaine grinned.

"Yes well, we were told you meet this period (the bell had rung while we were talking) so perhaps you could show us the way."

Mr. Schuester nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, of course! It's right this way." He led us down the hall, asking awkward questions about 80s music (screw him by the way, because Madge can be seventy and preforming on one of those old-people scooters and still be better then Journey) and how we liked school. He pulled us into a classroom, clapping his hands together to garner the attention of the eight teens bickering in the room. "Alright guys, we're going to need to start getting down to bussiness, because we're actually getting a chance to compete this year, thanks to our four new members!" The teens (mostly girls) clapped, and some cheered. I recognized the Asian couple from Ms. Holiday's class, as well as the bitchy Latino and a boy in a wheel-chair who was in advanced math with Blaine and me. A short brunette girl raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuster, as much as I apreciate the effort in gathering recruits, shouldn't we see if they can sing first?"

The Latino shrugged.

"As much as I hate to say it, and trust me, I really do, Rachel's right. How do we know these guys won't just embarass us on stage." The shorter of the two blonde cheerleaders raised an eyebrow at us, before turning to Mr. Schuester.

"Why don't they audition?" she asked, looking directly at Blaine with fucking _bedroom eyes_. Oh hell no, she can perve on Sam and Finn all she wants, but Blaine is mine. I looked around, noticing that the short girl (Rachel, I suppose) was also oogling _my man_. I glared at her, since she seemed less likely to be high on the social ladder then the cheerleader. She noticed, and glared right back, before continuing to stare at my boyfriend. Blaine seemed to notice what was going on, and sent me a smirk, before stepping forward.

"That's fair enough. I'll go first." He walked to the center of the room, and scanned the girls. "Do I have any requests?"

The other blonde cheerleader raised her hand.

"Can you do My Headband? It's my favorite song."

Well, it's certainly a good thing Blaine can hide his emotions...He smiled kindly at her.

"I'm afraid I don't know that one." He turned to Rachel, and I took note af a rather mischevious glint in his eyes. This can't go well...

He smiled at her.

"Do you have any suggestions? You seem to be really into this show chior stuff."

She immediately presented him with an enormous smile. (It was really quite unnerving.)

"Yes, well, I'm a bit of a broadway girl myself, so anything from a classic musical would work well."

His smile widened, and he turned to grin at me.

"Why, Kurt! Broadway's your favorite genera! You simply must sing with me."

I smirked. Rachel looked confused, and I noticed Santana, Mike and Tina trying to muffle laughter.

"Of course Blaine." I smiled sweetly. "What did you have in mind?"

He grinned.

"Well, what's the best musical from the bast decade?"

"Wicked," Finn, Sam and I all answered simaltaneously. I raised an eybrow at them. Sam shrugged.

"We figured that would be your answer, seeing as you drag us all to New York whenever Idina and Kristen do their 'one night only reprise' shows."

It's true. We actually have an apartment in New York that Blaine was practically forced to buy in 2003.

"Yes, I over-indulge him. Now, what's the best duet in said musical?"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows.

"What Is This Feeling?"

Sam shook his head, clearly dissapointed.

"No, Finn. It's totally For Good."

I sighed. They can be so tragically clueless. I looked to Blaine, who was staring at them as though he couldn't decide if he should say something to alert them of their stupidity. He must have realized that throwing sharp objects at their heads would make a bad impression on our soon-to-be followers, so he just shook his head.

"It's As Long As Your Mine." He smiled at me charmingly. "Be the Elphaba to my Fiyero?"

Sweet Armani, I'm allowing myself to be wooed through Broadway references.

"Of course," I answered softly, being sure to look at him through my eyelashes. He likes it when I do that.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the glee room laughing along with my boys and our new friends, Mike, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Brittney, Artie and Mercedes. (That Rachel girl had stormed out after Blaine kissed me when our song came to an end, much to our mutual amusement.) Tina smiled shyly at me.<p>

"Wow, Kurt, you have the best voice. It's so high, but you can tell it's a man singing. Like Adam Lambert."

I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Tina. I do pride myself on my voice, though it has nothing on Blaine's. I'm so lucky he's my boyfriend." I kissed his cheek, and he and I shared a smirk when all of the girls (minus Santana) awwed. Yeah, we've so got this glee club eating out of our hands. Blaine halted, leaning against the lockers and waiting patiently for me to retrieve whatever books Thad would need for doing my homework. Mercedes sighed.

"Blaine's the lucky one. I would kill to have you for a boyfriend Kurt. It's like having my own personal Joan Rivers, but sexier."

Blaine laughed.

"You know, I never thought of it like that, but it's pretty accurate."

I smacked his arm playfully, and he grabbed me around the waist, kissing me deeply.

"That's_ so_ hot."

We broke apart to look at Brittney in amusement, and also noticed Tina's mouth hanging open and Mercedes fanning herself. Santana just smirked at us. (Quinn was too busy making eyes at Sam to notice what was going on with the rest of us. That's good, he needs someone who won't dump him when she gets wind of her ex's where-abouts to run off and try to rid the guy of his soul.)

Blaine grinned at me, before looking at his watch and sighing. He turned to adress the group.

"We should get going. I have so much paperwork to fill out, what with the new branch and all."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

"New branch of what?"

Blaine grinned.

"Of Wolfram and Hart.* It's a law firm my family's been involved with since the eighteenth century. Ever since my parent's death I've been in line to lead a new branch, and now that I'm seventeen going on eighteen the big shots in L.A. have decided I'll be able to co-run the new branch in Westerville. Once everything gets settled I should rarely be there when it's not the weekend, but for now..." he trailed off with a shrug.

All of the surrounding teenagers were staring at him in shock. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Just how loaded are you?"

Blaine shifted with feighned uncomfort.

"Pretty loaded, I suppose."

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, he spent like a million freaking dollars on our house because he wanted his and Kurt's room to be as far away from everything else as possible."

"You guys all live together in a mansion?" asked Tina with awe.

"That's the story behind my favorite movie," said Brittney in that monotone I have quickly come to recognize as natural for her. Everyone just ignored the comment.

"You and Kurt share a room?" asked Santana in a suggestive voice. "Wanky."

Blaine chuckled slightly, tightening his hold on me.

"Wanky indeed."

I laughed along with everyone else, but silenced when a couple of jocks, the same from earlier, walked by, sending us dirty looks. Blaine noticed my silence, and his hold on me instantly became morre possessive when he saw the looks they were sending us.

"Do you gentlemen have a problem?" he asked, with a slight edge to his voice, though his body was completely relaxed behind me. They scoffed at him.

"Yeah actually. We don't like having you homosexual freaks barge into our school. Nobody wants to watch two guys make out. It's against God."

"So is judging others," said Mercedes sternly. They just looked at her, before shrugging and walking off.

"Whatever, just keep your faginess away from us."

Blaine was probally agonized, seeing as punching one of them wasn't something that would help keep our new friends. He just clenched his jaw and looked at me.

"We really do need to get going."

I nodded, calling out to Finn and Sam, who were both invested in flexing for the girls. The four of us left the school, and Finn and Sam headed home, while I insisted I go to Westerville with Blaine. I'll be damned (ignore the fact that I kinda am already) if I allow Blaine to run off and pursue corperate intrests while I sit at home like a little house-husband. I'm submissive, not unequal.

About ten minutes outside of Westerville, Blaine turned to me with a frown.

"What exsactly are you going to do at the office? We aren't going to get home until late, and I doubt I'll be much fun while we're here."

I pet his knee patronizingly.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sure I'll figure out something."

Blaine sighed.

"Just try not to get in to too much trouble, okay baby?"

I smiffed, sticking my nose in the air.

"I'm offended, Mr. Anderson. I am anything but a trouble-maker."

* * *

><p>Ok, it totally wasn't my fault. I was exploring the office, you see, and ran in to this simply darling Youcroth Demon who had keys to practically every room in the whole building. Wolfram and Hart is a freaking skyscraper, and I was bored. So, I got him to show me all of the really cool rooms. (Blaine never has to find out that I asked him while picking up a pencil I'd 'dropped'.)<p>

Here's the thing about Wolfram and Hart. It's not just a huge corperate lawfirm, it's a huge, demon-run corperate lawfirm. Needless to say, most of the people/things working here aren't very nice. I had ditched the Youcroth only about twenty minutes before I stumbled upon the best thing ever: the file room.

So, usually file rooms aren't very interesting, but this was different. These aren't going to be cases of unpaid traffic tickets. These are all going to be about murder, and high-profile robberies, and prophicies. These are _interesting_.

Even more interesting than the case files, however, are the employee profiles. Blaine's never been one for sharing his past. He usually just mumbles something cryptic whenever I ask, despite the fact that he knows almost everything about me.

So really, this is just evening the score. Did you know he was in both World Wars? I totally didn't know that he could even fly planes...(he was in the Air Force, that's really dreamy) He was enlisted with Great Britian both times, I assume because he didn't want to hurt children. Either that or because he didn't want to help murder so many gays.

"Hey!"

Damn. I turned to see a couple of guards holding swords. Swords, really? I thought Wolfram and Hart was supposed to be evil done modern. Not that a gun would really do much to stop me, but it would hurt. Alot. And holy crap Blaine would be so pissed if they shot me, it'd be hilarious...

"Hands up!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, only my boyfriend can tell me to do that and it actually happen." I made a bit of a disgusted face. "Thankfully, neither of you are him."

They seemed a bit taken aback. They must be new to the whole 'dealing with evil people' thing. There's alot of one-liners and rudness in the world of darkness...

"Who...who's your boyfriend?"

"Blaine Anderson." I was looking at my nails casually as I said that, but I assume they made astonished faces, as they gasped rather dramatically. I looked up with a small smile. "You wouldn't mind taking me to him, would you? I've been looking for him_ forever_."

And that's how I found myself standing outside Blaine's conference room ten minutes later, listening patiently for a good time to make an entrence. I listened with boredom as some guy with a seriously monotone voice droned on and on about how 'everything within the branch is running smoothly, Mr. Anderson' and 'there is nothing to worry about' and that 'everything is in tip-top shape...'

I rolled my eyes, opening the door and stepping in.

"Everything except your security." I pulled the two guards that had led me here in to the room, sighing heavily. "These two caught me in your records room and didn't even try to kill me."

The monotone voice guy glared at me icily.

"And who are you?" he asked. I smiled sweetly.

"Evan Hudson."

He smiled without mirth. Ohhhh, I don't like him.

"And just how did you get in this room, Mr. Hudson?"

I laughed lightly. Damn, this guy was stupid. I jangled the keys I got off that Youcroth demon.

"One of you janitors gave me their keys."

He turned to Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson, I assure you, this," he looked at me in disgust, "whatever it is, has somehow planned this in advance. There is no way anyone could just walk in here, get acess to keys and files, and not be destroyed almost immediately."

Blaine looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Because Kurt and I just got here about an hour ago, and he's managed to."

The man's face was blank.

"Who's Kurt?"

Blaine gestured to me, and the man slowly turned back around to me. I waved slightly.

"Hi."

His face started turning red, and I smirked to see how angry he was. He seems like the type to abuse verbally.

"I assure the board, this little faggy-"

That was as far as he got. Blaine had risen from his seat around the time he began speaking, and now had him pressed against the wall with a hand on his throat. I smiled, noticing his face had changed.

"_Don't_. Don't even think about talking to him like that," he growled, tightening his hold on the man's throat.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, when I was retelling the events at Wolfram and Heart to a highly amused Finn and Sam.<p>

"Dude, Blaine really super-stapled the guy's corpse to the door of the employee lounge?" Finn asked in amazement. "That's hilarious!"

I laughed along with Finn and Sam, but stopped in the middle to yell indignantly as Blaine came up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Blaine," I whined between laughs, "put me down!"

"I think not," he said, moving towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed, and you're coming with me. I simply thought it would be easier to carry you than to try and tell you to end any type of conversation."

I gasped indignantly.

"That's such a lie!"

He shrugged.

"It wouldn't be if you stopped squirming. I swear, are you doing that on purpose?"

I wiggled more, just to be obnoxious. He pulled me off of him by the hem of my shirt, and I soon found myself pinned to the wall.

"You're so bad," he said with amusement, cupping my face to kiss me. I grinned.

"I know." I pouted at him. "You still love me anyway though, don't you?"

Blaine smiled.

"I love you all the more because of it."

We had only been kissing for a few moments when Finn and Sam finally decided to stop laughing.

Then Finn had to open his damn mouth.

"Man, if that's what Blaine does to a guy who just called Kurt a name, imagine what he'll do to those guys who threw those slushies on him!"

I tensed, and felt Blaine tense against me as well. He pulled away slowly, and I could tell he was trying very hard not to yell.

"What the hell is Finn talking about?"

I head a very distinct '_fuck'_ come from Sam's general direction.

**AN: I like how Blaine and Kurt just shift from being a cutesy couple to being dangerous sadists and then back again:) It amuses me so much.**

**But for those of you unfamiliar with Angel, (the Buffy spin-off) that's where I got the concept of Wolfram and Hart: Evil Inc.**

**I'm not using any characters from the show, but they live in that world, and Blaine's a big-wig in the evil industry. And everyone who's anyone in the evil industry has connections to Wolfram and Hart.**

**Yes, anyway, you should all review. Just saying.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, just so you all know, Blaine's vampire followers/posse/groupies/whatever live in an abandoned motel about ten minutes away from Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Finn's obnoxiously large house. So that's where David and the Warblers and Wes are. **

**Also, and this is totally my fault because I never outright said it, Wesley Chang from chapter two = Wes. He's just not a vampire.**

**Chapter Warnings: Murder and smut. That's basically all this chapter is, with a bit of Kum (lol) bromance and Finn being clueless. *sigh* I feel like I'm indulging myself.**

Blaine had dragged Finn, Sam and me to Wolfram and Hart after school the next day, and refused to say anything to any of us. Except for when Sam and Finn got in an argument over something about zombie nazis and I asked him if zombies were even real, since I'd never seen one and he snapped and threatened to tie us all to the roof for the rest of the ride if we didn't shut up. And then a few moments later when he said he wouldn't actually tie me to the roof, just the other two.

When we arrived he led us to his office, before pulling on one of his bookcases that lined the walls to reveal an elevator, which Sam nerded out over for a few minutes. I rolled my eyes fondly, before following Blaine and the others into the elevator. I am in no way ashamed that I screamed and threw my arms around Blaine when it suddenly dropped much, much faster than elevators tend to, seeing as Finn did the same, only he literally jumped into Sam's arms. I didn't get much time to enjoy it though, because the moment I looked around the dungeon-like room on the other side of the elevator doors, I was busy attacking Blaine's mouth with my own.

"Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He laughed, grabbing my waist and pushing me back against the wall, before bringing his lips to my neck. I saw Finn and Sam roll their eyes and walk further in to the room, and clutched at Blaine's shoulders.

"Mr. Anderson?" a tentative voice called out from behind a door to our left.

Blaine sighed, and let go of me.

"Wait with Finn and Sam, darling. I have to sign a few things in regaurd to...space usage." I nodded giving his lips a quick peck.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babydoll."

Of course, Finn and Sam started the moment he was gone.

"Babydoll? That's new."

I just ignored them. It wasn't new, actually, it was one of his favorite names for me. He just didn't typically use it in front of Finn and Sam, for obvious reasons. I walked to the center of the room, taking in the sight of the back wall.

Here's the thing about Blaine. He's a pretty nice guy, considering he has no soul and all. I mean, he loves tourture and grand scemes of evil as much as the next vampire, but he's always been really picky about it. He doesn't like to kill super-innocent people. It just doesn't bring him much satisfaction. He likes criminals, and rapists, and severe homophobes. He likes making people who make other people suffer, suffer as well. He likes being a dark-knight sort.

That doesn't mean he cares about all the problems in the world or anything, he just has a type. You know, a victim type.

I looked at the four boys cained to the wall in a row. Deffinately his type.

I felt hands grasp my shoulders, and I didn't even have to turn to know it was Blaine.

"Which one is the ringleader?" he asked softly. I gestured to the one second from the right.

"Him."

Blaine's fingernails dug into my shoulders lightly as he looked over the boy. He turned to Sam and Finn.

"Unchain him."

I did turn to look at Blaine now, and raised an eyebrow curiously. He smirked.

"Take the gag off too."

Sam and Finn did as they were told, though the confusion was evident on their faces. Blaine stepped towards him, and I watched in fascination.

There's just something about Blaine like this, something special. It's different from when he killed monotone-guy yesterday. He's angry, yes, but he's calm. He isn't just doing this quickly out of a fit of rage, he's planned ahead. He knows _exactly_ where this is going, and he's completely confident in every move that he makes.

It's simply gorgeous to watch.

He just over the guy, who had slouched down against the wall the moment he was released. Suddenly Blaine's shoe had connected with the guy's stomach.

"Stand up."

The guy scrambled to his feet, leaning against the wall for support and breathing heavily while he clutched his stomach.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked casually. Or, you know, as casually as you could ask a guy you'd just kicked anything. The boy didn't answer, so Blaine grabbed his arm and spun him so he slammed face-first into the wall.

"I asked what your name was."

"J-Jace." The boy stuttered. Blaine waited patiently for a moment, before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Jace _what_?"

"Walker," the boy gasped out. Blaine nodded, as if he was having a simply normal conversation.

"Blaine Anderson," he said, offering a hand to Jace, before sighing and retracting his hand when the boy just glared at him. He turned to me.

"Could you get Jace a knife please, darling?"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Jace was a sobbing mass on the floor, and the other three were sagging against the wall, listlessly awaiting death. The boy to farthest left had the word <em>ginger<em> carved all over his body. The one in the middle had _fatass_, and the one to the right had _small dick_. Blaine crouched down by Jace, and gently pried the bloody knife from his hands. Jace looked away from him, but Blaine turned his head to the three boys before them.

"You see what you've done Jace? Look how much you've hurt your friends, all for things they can't control." He strode over to the wall, and Jace had the sense to follow him with his eyes. "Eventually, it will become too much, and they'll simply give up, and quit fighting." He smiled softly. "Sometimes, someone will come along and save a person who's reaching their limit." He met my eyes, and I knew he was talking about us. About how he saved me when I was ready to give up. I probally looked exceptionally love-struck, but I didn't care. Not even Finn would be stupid enough to say something when Blaine was in _this_ mood. "Pick one to save, Kurt."

"The ginger boy," I said quickly. He was the smallest, and was the only one of the three who hadn't harassed me when he wasn't with the group. Blaine nodded, before grabbing the boy, and tearing him from the wall, the chains being ripped out from their sockets. He threw the boy to Sam.

"Go bandage him up, and get David to come get him. If he can't, then insist Wesley do it. We don't need anyone losing control and changing him."

Sam nodded, before picking the boy up and carrying him God-knows-where. Blaine turned back to Jace, and threw the knife down in front of him. Jace looked up at him questioningly. Blaine smiled.

"Why don't you see how far you can push before your other friends decide to throw in the towel?"

* * *

><p>I smiled, checking myself over in the mirror. Blaine had stayed at Wolfram and Hart even after Jace's friends had bled to death, and Blaine had killed him. He had to go over budgets or something. He said he'd be home at ten, and it was nine fifty-five. I sighed, glancing over my outfit again. The tight, long-sleeved leotard does wonders for my torso, and the almost as tight black pants made my ass look fan-fucking-tastic, but it wasn't quite right. I looked like a sexy cat-burgler, and as lovely a look it is, being a cat-burgler would suggest I was in charge. I don't want to look like I'm about to tie him up; I want to look ravishing. I sighed again, losining my belt, ready to attemt to find another outfit. Then I saw myself in the mirror. The pants had slipped down to rest at the top of my thighs, showing enough for it to be obvious that I was wearing an honest-to-God leotard. I raised my eyebrows at myself, before running my fingers through my hair to mess it up and slipping on a sparkly black vest and tie. I grinned, spinning and trying to get a 360 view of my body.<p>

"Hey Sam?" I called, hoping to get his opinion on my outfit.

"Coming!" He yelled from downstairs where he and Finn were playing one of those video games they were always harassing me to try. I listened to two pairs of footsteps bang up the stairs and sighed. Of course Finn would come along as well. "What's going, oh Blaine's getting lucky."

I smiled, giving them a twirl. Finn was busy looking away awkwardly, while Sam just watched like me twirling around in reavealing outfits is a daily occurence. (It's more like a _weekly_ occurence.)

"Do you think Blaine will like it?" I asked hopefully. I mean, I highly doubt he'd be against me in a potato sack, but I wanted to make sure I looked really good. After all, he just abused his power as the head of Wolfram and Hart's Westerville branch just so he could cause as much pain as possible to a few guys who were mean to me. I want to show him how much that means to me. It meant a lot, so therefor I must look absolutely perfect.

"He'll love it, especially the skin you're showing. Just enough to be alluring, yet not so much that you look like a grade-A whore."

I grinned at Sam. It's taken years, but I've finally trained him to where he always knows what to say in any wardrobe situation.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Totally. Blaine's going to flip out when he sees you."

I grin, clapping my hands excitedly.

"Fantastic. Now I just have to set the stage.."

"Need any help?"

I turned to him with wide eyes.

"You...are my best friend."

He laughed.

"And you're mine. Besides, you helped me dress for that time when, well, _that time_."

Finn pats his shoulder awkwardly. Even he knows how bitter Sam is about the whole debacle last year. I quickly grabbed my i-phone from my desk, and held it out to him expectantly.

"You set up the speakers. Finn, you put rose petals on the bed. I have to work out a few kinks in my dance routine."

Sam nodded, still frowning slightly. Damn, I hope he doesn't get all depressed again. Life's no fun without watching Sam and Finn argue. I mean, I have to do _something_ when Blaine is off making with the evil.

"I thought you said Kurt and Blaine knew all the kinks?" Finn whispered rather non-steathily to Sam. I felt my eyes widen.

"ROSE PETALS FINN!"

* * *

><p>Thank God for vampire speed, because I barely managed to push Finn and Sam out the room by the time Blaine had arrived. I smiled to myself, surveying the room. Everything is perfect.<p>

"Kurt?"

I ducked behind the closet door, suddenly nervous. What if he was tired, or not in the mood, or didn't like Beyonce? I've never danced _just for him_. Why did I think this was a good idea? I should've just laid out on the bed. He'd like that... maybe I can text Finn to distract him so I can make a run for it. Yeah, that could work...

"Sweetheart, I can sense you. Come here."

Okay, enough. If you've been with a man for over thirty years and can't give him a show, then there's something wrong. I'm being ridiculous; Blaine loves me.

I stepped out slowly.

"Hi, Blaine."

His eyes widened as they looked over me.

"What's all this for?"

I smiled, stepping closer and watching intently as I trailed my fingertips across his chest.

"You. Cause you abused your power for me." I looked up to meet his eyes. "It's only fair I do something for you in return."

He smiled at me sweetly.

"I'd do anything for you, regaurdless of reward or consequence." He kissed me softly, before pulling away and roaming my body with my eyes again. "But, after all the trouble you went through, I don't see any reason to refuse the former." His voice was rough, and when he kissed me again it was a lot harder. I pulled back after a moment.

"I, um, I put together a dance routine. Well, I didn't put it together as much as I copied videos, but I just, um, go over there!"

"What?"

I pushed him towards the bed.

"Sit. It's going to freak me out if you're just standing there." I gave him an expectant look, and he quickly sat himself on our bed. I turned so that I was facing away from him, and bit my lip nervously before pulling the speaker remote (thankfully it's slim) out of my pants pocket. I pushed play, and bounced a bit on my feet as I waited for Beyonce's voice to start.

And then I danced.

I stopped when I turned around though, as Blaine was no longer on the bed. If he just up and left I swear to Madge I will stake him. After I finish crying. Oh shit, crying is so going to smear the eyeliner...

"Blaine?"

I suddenly felt hands on my waist, and a split second later I was flying across the room and landing face-first on the bed. You know, he's really lucky he has good aim, because Sam and Finn would never let us hear the end of it if he broke my nose during sexual escapades. I didn't have much time to dwell on that though, seeing as he was straddling my ass and had his lips at the back of my neck almost the moment the bed and I made contact.

"Do you even realise how much you turn me on?" he growled, thrusting his obvious erection against me. His thumbs were rubbing circles on the skin visible above my jeans.

"I have an inkling," I murmured. This is fantastic, I'm sexy as hell.

"Tell me what you want, Kurt."

"Anything you want to give me," I sighed. This is familiar territory now. I can work with this.

He grabbed the beltloops of my pants and yanked them down roughly.

"You have the cutest little ass, you know that?" He smacked said body part for emphasis.

"I know," I smirked. He grinned, flipping me over so I was facing him, before connecting our mouths harshly. He eventually pulled away to lick and suck at my neck. I gasped, clutching at his back and trying to pull him closer. "Blaine, _please_." He chuckled darkly.

"You're so desperate for it, and we haven't done more than heavy petting." He sat up, placing his hands at the collar of my leotard before pulling and ripping it clean in half. I glared at him the best I could, considering he dropped down to make little love marks on my chest.

"Blaine, do you know how hard it is to find mens' leotards? They haven't been in high demand since the Richard Simmons days. I'll have to order online if I want a new one."

He sat up, looking at me sternly. I whined a bit at the loss of contact.

"Kurt, do you want to complain about your damn leotard, or do you want me to fuck you?"

I felt my eyes widen.

"I'd like to be fucked, please."

He smirked, reaching over to grab the lube form on top of our bedside table.

"That's my boy. I knew I was more important to you than clothes."

I sniffed. He's just lucky he didn't ruin the vest.

"Did you prep yourself?"

I scoffed, giving him a look of disbelief. Like I would ever not prep. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get an attitude, I was just checking." He smiled, leaning down to line up at my entrence and cover my body with his. "I just don't want to hurt you, baby."

And in he went.

Blaine and I fit together perfectly, if I do say so myself. And he's amazing at sex. Not that I have much to go on, him being my one and only and all, but he's amazing at everything he does. He's also very sweet when it comes to the actual act. I mean, except for when he gets irrationally jealous or is really mad about something. (Why do you think I put up with Finn and Sam as much as I do? They piss Blaine off _a lot_.)

"Blaine," I groan. "Harder."

He complies, teeth at my neck the entire time. Holy hell I'm close.

"You're close, baby, I can tell." He brings his lips to my ear. "Come for me, angel."

I was never one to disobey. (You know, him. I don't really listen to anyone else.) I assume he came right after me, because as soon as I regained rational thought I could feel his come, you know, in me. (Being vampires, we don't have to worry about aids or pregnancy. Not that we'd have to worry about pregnancy anyway.)

He quickly hopped up and ran to our bathroom, and soon returned with a wet washcloth. I grinned, waching him be so gentle and loving as he cleaned me.

"I love you."

He smiled softly, throwing the washcloth in the bathroom's general direction.

"I love you too." He grinned, crawling over me. "And now that I've done the whole 'overly careful' thing, we can get on with round two."

I shivered happily, and reached up to pull his face down to meet mine.

Vampire stamina. Gotta love it.

**AN: That wasn't really sexy smut as much as it was amusing smut. *sighs in defeat* I kept trying to make it sexy, but then Kurt and Blaine were all "bitch, please. We've been together for thirty plus years, we will mix in bickering like a married couple if we damn well please." Grrrr. You just wait until I get Kurt either on the Cheerios or to do The Cellblock Tango with some of the girls. Or I make Blaine jealous. Shit goes down when Blaine gets jealous.**

**Oh, also, I'm going to totally create a couple slayers to come after Blaine's branch of WaH. Just for the heck of it. (What should I name them? I'm thinking a slayer trio.)**

**Anyway, review. I should probaly come up with some clever way to ask that, but it's like four in the morning, and I don't give a fuck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is my not-very-long yet highly-amusing-to-write chapter in which I establish Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Finn's rise to McKinley power through the world of sports. It's really just a lot of filler, but damn it all if this wasn't fun to write. I seriously love writing this story, it never gives me headaches like Feral and One and Only do. (Those are my other, more stressful stories, for those of you who don't know.) I also think it's my best, which isn't saying much, and is probably only is because it's the only one my cousin likes enough to check-over for me. (I love him anyway though.)**

**So read on, my friends. **

Waking up in Blaine's arms will never lose its novelty. It's even better now that we have our gems of Amara, because sunlight can come streaming down on our intertwined bodies, just like it does in the movies. Seriously, it's amazing. And it just gets better when he wakes up and pulls me on top of him for morning kisses, which he just so happened to do about a few minutes ago. Nothing can ruin the incredible feeling that comes with morning kisses.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Except Finn in our doorway. I swear, if Sam sent him up here...

"What, Finn?" I asked, not even bothering to cover up my annoyance. He should know better then to come in our room when we're both home anyway. There's no telling what he could walk in on.

"Well, um, first off, I'm sorry I made you have to remove your lips from Blaine's-"

"Just ask whatever it was Finn! I don't plan on keeping them removed for long!"

Blaine growled at that, and grabbed my hair to yank my face back down to his.

"NO DON'T DO THAT! I just wanted to tell you that Sam said we're going to be late for school unless we leave in ten minutes!"

It's sad that my first thought was 'I knew Sam sent him up here!'. Luckily, Blaine caught on immediatley.

"Shit!"

I did not appreciate being flung to the floor when he tried to jump up with me on top of him.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry."

I picked my head up from the floor slowly. He pulled me up easily, and set me on his lap, smoothing down my hair tentively. It's a good thing too, because I depend on calming actions such as this to keep me from throwing Finn into a vat of Holy Water most mornings. (I wasn't a morning person as a human, and isn't it just surprising that becoming a creature of the night didn't help with that any?)

"Dude, did you break something?"

I turned to glare at Finn.

"Just go, Hudson. Just go."

* * *

><p>Fortunately, everything was better by the time we got to school. Sam had picked up a couple of hookers last night and saved them for breakfast this morning (though they must have been on something, because they tasted kind of strange...) and I found Quinn, Brittney and Santana waiting for me at my locker.<p>

"Hey boys, we need to talk to the head bitch alone."

Have I mentioned how much I love Santana? Seriously, that girl is on her way to becoming my best friend. (Who isn't dead.) I nodded, removing my hand from Blaine's and leaving the three boys I spend most of my time with.

"So, what can I do for you ladies?" I was using my 'holier-than-thou' tone. I figure girls like these (or atleast Quinn and Santana) will appreciate it.

"It's simple, really." Quinn was walking next to me with her hands on her hips. "The Cheerios and the football team rule this school. Glee club? Not so much." She didn't pause at all, completely bussiness. "But you and you're litrtle posse are already getting a lot of attention and respect. You're boyfriend punched Azimio yesterday just because he called you a fag, and every girl in school has the hots for at least one of you. That automatically puts you four close to the top, and after only a week here. That means that you have the potential to completely rule the school, and possibly pull glee club out of the social rut it's in."

"What Q here is trying to say in a really complicated way," cut in Santana, "we want you to join Cheerios, and get your harem boys on the football team. That way, you four will be at the top of the school, and nobody will mess with glee club because you will be in it." She ignored Quinn glaring at her. "So, are you in?"

I smirked at them slightly.

"Oh, we're in."

* * *

><p>As much as I despise anything made of a fabric blend, I do look pretty damn hot in my Cheerios outfit. The girls got me to audition with Coach Sylvester (who took an immediate liking to me, and vice-versa, which is apparently close to unheard of) and I am officially on the squad. Coach Sylvester even said she's decided to create all new routines with me in mind. (Quinn was a little miffed about that, but I did manage to learn the entire dance the girls showed me in one go, kick above my head, and jump off a pyramid and backflip three times before having a perfect landing, so my immediate star status could only be expected.) Then she stormed out yelling something about getting fireworks for the next football game.<p>

Blaine and the boys were all for joining the team when I asked them during history, (an extremely amusing class, seeing as Blaine corrects half of what the teacher says, and is_ always_ right about it) Finn and Sam because they wanted to make themselves even more appealing to high school girls, and while Blaine likes football, I think his eagerness to agree was influenced a bit by the fact that I was wearing my uniform when I asked. (Apparently they wear the uniforms every day, and while I'm not a huge fan of that particular notion, it is obvious that respect is given to anyone who wears the McKinley red and white.)

I haven't had anyone try to slushie me (and I know those three Blaine got rid of weren't the only ones who do that shit), and the girls from glee were all insanely impressed with my new position on the Cheerios. Mike was thrilled when Sam told him about planning to join the team, and promised to get them auditions (Blaine said they're called try-outs, but whatever) that afternoon at practice. So I therefor had to attend that afternoon's football practice, naturally. You know, for moral support. (And if I left right after school Blaine would end up driving fifteen minutes home with Finn and Sam in the back seat. I love Blaine, but even I'll admit that he's really testy when driving. Or being driven. Or when he gets within a few feet of a car. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that he lived in a time of horses and carriges and whatnot.)

Being a gay male, you might assume I'd enjoy watching football, or any type of sport really, if just for the eye candy. Yeah, I don't. Have you ever actually looked at a high school football team? Most of them are overweight, and have buzz cuts. The only truely attractive ones were Blaine, Sam, Finn, Mike, and Puck. And you can't even oogle them when they have on those ridiculous shoulder pads, and stupid pants that are basically really tight caprees. How am I supposed to gaze adoringly in to Blaine's eyes from across the field if I can't even see his eyes thanks to those damn helmets? It's not like Blaine even needs one; He's going to be the wide reciever, which means all he has to do is catch the ball and run. Seriously, it's not like any of these fifteen to eighteen year olds would be able to stop a four hundred year old vampire unless he let them.

Still, I promised I'd watch, and while I am many things, a liar is not one of them. (Or well, it is, but not to Blaine.)

First up was Sam, who was going out for the role of QB, which stands for quarterback and is the one who throws the ball. They had a bunch of hoops for him to throw through, and he threw the football through them easily, never missing. This was apparently very impressive, seeing as the team's actual quarterback only made four out of the ten.

Finn was trying out (coughcough auditioning coughcough) to be a lime man or something, I'm not really sure. Basically, he pushes away people trying to jump on top of Sam. So the coach had a couple of really big guys run at Sam, and Finn and another boy were supposed to stop them from turning Sam in to a pancake. (You know, _flat_.) I think Finn did well, considering he stopped both boys, instead of just the one he was assigned.

Blaine was last, and he was apparently going out for two positions. Wide reciever and guy-who-takes-down-the-other-team's-wide-reciever. (He didn't tell me the name for that part/position/who-gives-a-fuck. So Sam threw the ball to the team's actual wide-reciever, who just so happened to be Puck, much to my amusement, and Blaine tackled him every time (even when he missed, which was about half the time), despite the boys who were crowded around trying to keep him away. Then Sam thew the ball to Blaine, who caught it every time and always ran past the goal thing.

By the end of the practice the coach (Coach Bieste) had placed them all in the starting line-up (which is awesome, according to Sam) and Blaine had been voted team captain. (The old captain had been the quarterback, but he quit as soon as Sam had won the coveted part.)

So yeah, everything was going according to plan.

**AN: I know, I know, Finn technically plays as the quarterback on glee. But so does Sam, and I couldn't let them both have it, and Finn is larger so I made him a line-man. (Lol, Kurt.) I, tapping in to my stereotypical lesbian side, actually played football in middle school. That was a while ago though, so I'm not exactly an expert. (I didn't really know a lot about it then, either. I just ran into huge dudes a lot. I mostly did it to be spiteful, and wore bright pink cleats just to be a bitch.) Luckily, this is Kurt POV, so I didn't have to write about football acurately. **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this mostly plot-less chapter. I have three main plotlines coming up, and I'm starting at least one of them next chapter. I'm excited.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yay, an update! I find it kind of funny.**

* * *

><p><em>"Attention students. At this time you must all move to the audotorium for what I'm sure will be a very exciting career day. Thank you for following instructions in advance."<em>

I glared at the crackling speaker that was emmiting principal Figgin's monotone at an unessecarily loud volume. I had been _trying_ to take a nap. Trying being the key word, as Finn and Sam kept throwing paper balls at me to keep me awake, probably thinking they were being helpful. They're not though, seeing how I'm fluent in French anyway, and the boys and I have our first game tonight. And since they're the new players, it was decided (without my consent) that the post-game football players/cheerleaders party will be held at our house. And with no parents and a mansion, I can only guess at how exausting it will be trying to keep couples away from Blaine and my bedroom and the kitchen. (I'll have to keep them out of the basement too, what with the chains and bloodstains and all that jazz, but I'm honestly more concerned about the state of our bed. We'll need it after the party, if the way Blaine looks at me while I'm in uniform is anything to go by.)

Grumbling, I made my way to the audotorium with the rest of my 'peers', only lightening up when I bumped in to Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey Kurt! You excited to get out of class?"

I smiled warmly at Mercedes. I like her, and Tina too. Sure, they don't have the manipulative undertones that endear me to Quinn and Santana, but they were nice to me even before I was popular. (Which was admittably like, two days, but still.)

"I would be more excited if it wasn't for carrer day. Unless they have Kristen Chenoweth or Joan Rivers speaking, I doubt I'll be very interested."

Mercedes laughed, and Tina nodded.

"I know what you mean. They always have store managers and accountants, just a bunch of Lima losers. Now, if they were to get an author, how cool would that be? I'm not insisting on Ann Rice or anything, but _someone_ cool."

"Just not Sephanie Meyer," I added, with one of my more serious tones. (Damn that woman and her ruining of Robert Pattinson. I had so much love for him as Cedric Diggory, but then she had to go and ruin it by showering him with glitter.)

We continued on like that, making fun of Twilight and recieving dirty looks from a group of AV clubbers led by a girl named Lauren Zizes, until we finally got inside the audotorium and were quickly led to Blaine, Sam, Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittney by a couple of younger cheerios. A couple of younger cheerios who were staring at Blaine like he was the meaning of life. So I naturally positioned myself delicately on the edge of his lap, and smirked when he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so my back was flush against his chest. Finn and Sam, who were definately used to it by now, continued talking excitedly about the party to Quinn, Santana and Brittney, while Mercedes and Tina stood there awkwardly. Blaine smiled up at them.

"One of you girls can sit in the seat next to us. Kurt won't be moving."

They giggled, and Mercedes sat down next to me, but Tina still looked unsure.

"I told Mike we'd sit together, and I wouldn't want to just ditch him."

Blaine waved her off.

"No problem. Check this out." He waved over the two girls from earlier. "Hey Kathy, Jenna, do you know where Mike Chang is?" They nodded. "Could you bring him here please?" They nodded again, before running off. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. After all, Blaine can charm brilliant, powerful beings in to doing what he says. It's not like it's hard for him to convince a couple of teenage girls to be his slaves. His platonic, non-sexy slaves.

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel!"<p>

I turned on my heel, and fought the urge to gag when I took in what Rachek was wearing. Neon orange is nobody's color.

"What do you want, Rachel?"

She seemed a bit stunned. I assume it was because I actually used a polite voice, while everyone else would either ignore her or make a rude comment. She got over it quickly though, and was soon glaring at me.

"I just hope you're happy. Sure, the glee club was never popular, but we had fun! Everything was fine until you had to go and ruin our group dynamic!"

I raised an eyebrow delicately.

"And just what, exactly, are you talking about?"

She shook her head.

"You know what. Ever since you got here you've been trying to seperate me from the rest of the group!"

I scoffed.

"No, Rachel, I have not."

"Yes you have!" she insisted. "Mr. Shue keeps giving Blaine the male lead part, but he refuses to sing with anyone other than you, which gives you all of the female solos I deserve."

I hadn't known Blaine insisted on singing with me. That's so sweet of him. And if Mr. Schue weren't so damn stuck on my gender Blaine wouldn't even have to push to sing with me, so really, it's totally fair.

"And I was the only one you guys didn't invite to sit with you in popular land."

Well, she has a point there. Though in my defence, we didn't technically invite Artie either, Mike brought him. Not that I have a problem with Artie, I just honestly didn't care if most of the people there were in glee or not. Still, as annoying as Rachel undoubtably is, she's also extremely talented. I plan for Blaine and I to lead New Directions (Finn and Sam giggled about the name immaturely for over an hour.) to a National win, and having Rachel can't hurt our chances. Tina's warned that she might storm out if she doesn't get her way...

"I'm so sorry, Rachel, we weren't thinking about it." I smiled at her as genuinely as I could. "Why don't I make it up to you?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"How?"

"Well, Blaine, Sam, Finn and I are throwing a post-game party at our house tonight. You could come if you want."

She looked at me with searching eyes.

"But, those are for the players and cheerleaders."

I shrugged.

"It's my house, I can invite whoever I like. Mercedes, Artie, and Tina are coming." I pulled my mini-notepad out of my messenger bag, and quickly wrote down the adress with a florish, before basically forcing it in to her hands. "Here's the adress, the party starts at eight."

I turned and walked away, and couldn't help but smile slightly when I heard her make a quiet sound of happiness as I turned the corner.

Annoying as she is, I can't shake the feeling that we're a bit alike.

Though I'd never admit that to anyone, not even Blaine.

* * *

><p>I hate football players. Not Blaine, of course, and Sam, Finn and Mike are alright, but I'm seriously about to kill the rest of them.<p>

I had posted a list of all the rules I had made for them, and they still couldn't seem to keep up! There were only four rules!

**Rule 1.) If a girl says no, it means no, so get your filthy hands off her.**

**Rule 2.) Eat all of the unhealthy crap Sam bought. Do not go up in the kitchen under any circumstances.**

**Rule 3.) Keep out of the basement.**

**Rule 4.) In the event that one of you actually gets a girl, take it to either Finn's room or the lawn. If anyone has sex in Blaine and Kurt's room, Kurt reserves the right to castrate you.**

I know they're stupid, but there's no way they can't understand those. So far Blaine's had to pull three guys off of some girl or another, and there is that squirty cheese in a can crap all over the living room ceiling. I happen to know for a fact that such an item was not offered to our "guests", because I refused to let Sam put it out, in order to prevent having my ceiling defaced. Obviously that didn't work.

I was determined not to say anything though. Finn and Sam look so damn happy, and Blaine enjoys observing all of the high school tom-foolery. (His words, not mine.) So, I tried to distract myself with a game of truth or dare. Santana, Quinn, Brittney, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel and I were the orriginal players, though Tina soon dragged Mike over, and Blaine joined us after a while, apparently curious to see how it would pan out.

It was relitively fun, I laughed along with everyone else when Sam's biggest secret was that he attempted to use lemon juice to dye his hair, and gasped at the scandalous things Santana had done. I tuned out after a while, though I place full blame on the fact that Blaine had decided he was bored and that mouthing at my neck would be a good way to entertain himself.

"Blaine, I'm trying to focus! Half of these people are drunk, despite the fact that I told those idiots absolutely no alcohol, and we might need blackmailing material in the future!"

He chuckled darkly, making no move to distance his lips from my neck.

"How long has it been since I bit you, Kurt?"

I growled spoftly at him in warning. Sure, we were talking much to quietly for any human to hear, but the last thing we need is for him to whip his fangs out in public.

"Answer my question," he demanded softly, giving my thigh a light pinch. I made a noise of disintrest, before pointedly avoiding his gaze. It would be fun to mess with him, knowing he couldn't really do anything with all of these high schoolers running about. He was in a very dominant mood apparently, and that never leads to us being quiet. (Not that we ever are, but still...) I could feel him tense behind me, obviously catching on.

"Kurt," he said lowly, dangerously. "I have been around these idiots for far too long, and we haven't had sex for three days. Get you're cute little ass up to our room."

I scoffed, as if the idea was simply insane.

"Blaine Anderson, we have company. It would be extremely rude of us to just dissapear like that." He sighed in defeat, but pulled me closer anyway.

"Have it your way, love. But the party ends in a little over an hour, and I plan on spending that time in our room, whether you're with me or not. The longer you keep me waiting, the more annoyed I'll be when you finally make it up there."

I shivered. This party might actually have something good come out of it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love this Kurt so much. He's my favorite of my Kurts. This is also my favorite Finn. (My other ones tend to be asshats, if you were wondering.)<strong>

**Oh, so I know this was kinda short (not for me in general, but for this particular story.) but I wanted to get it out there since I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my Cousin's birthday gift. (Yep, the boy wanted a fanfic. That's why I love** **him.)**

**I have a question. Do any of the other lesbians out there find Chris Colfer sexually attractive? I mean, I know being a lesbain doesn't make you oblivious to if a guy is, objectively, sexy or not, and I think Darren is way hot, but I would never want to have sex with him, you know? I think it's Chris' androdgony (I have no idea if that's spelled right). I was just wondering. Feel free to ignore me, I tend to ask innopropriate questions. (Did you know people don't like it if you ask their sexual orrientation? I don't think it's an offensive question, and I used to ask everyone, but apparently it is 'offensive' to ask. Le sigh.)**

**Another, totally unrelated question. Which Kardashian is your least favorite? (Kris Jenner counts. I dislike her the most.)**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. I'll just stop now.**


End file.
